Star Wars Rebels: Mission on Lothal
by cmams3515
Summary: The crew of the Ghost have a mission on Lothal, but when they get to Lothal danger quickly finds them from past mistakes, and the crew races to save the life of one of their own. First SWR fanfic so give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SWR fanfic :) **

**Words in ****_italics _****are thoughts**

**-cmams3515**

_Ezra POV_

I woke up to a loud bang on the door and I groaned, knowing who caused the act and didn't feel like responding this early in the morning. Again the door pounded and I thought it was going to fall down from the force of the hit, hopefully Hera would yell at Zeb shortly and he would leave me alone.

"C'mon kid wake up Kanan has a mission for us on Lothal."

I heard his heavy footsteps and mutterings about a lazy kid fade off into the belly of the ship, and I knew he had finally left me alone. I took this as an opportunity to go back to bed, but knowing that a new mission was taking place on my home planet convinced me to get ready and find out what was going on. I staggered off of my top bunk that I shared with Zeb and slowly put on my orange jumpsuit and brushed my dark blue shoulder length hair out of my tired bright blue eyes. Looking into a small mirror inside our cramped room, I noticed dark circles my eyes and hoped Kanan wouldn't notice, at least until after the mission so he wouldn't ask what they were from.

_They were only nightmares Ezra, relax._ I thought to myself, not really convincing myself. _That__ wasn't real._

I unsteadily made my way to the center of the Ghost, piloted by a female green Twi'lek named Hera, who wears her pilot outfit proudly that makes her seem like she was born to fly, and I think she's the best pilot in the Outer Rim. She acts as the mother hen to our group of misfits and owns the outdated droid in our crew, Chopper.

Chopper is a small, old, orange and white droid who spends his spare time without Hera pulling pranks on me or making me believe the pranks were pulled by Zeb, the muscle of our crew.

He is a big Lasant with light purple skin and a darker shade of purple facial hair along with a swampy green outfit fitted with a bo-rifle carried by a Lasan honor guard, one of the last of his kind when they were destroyed along with his planet by the Empire with illegal weapons the Empire got a hold of.

Usually the one witness our fights was Sabine, a Mandolorian teen who was enrolled in the Empire's cadet school but dropped out when she found out the terrible things the Empire really does. When quietly watching my struggles aboard my new home, I found out that she is an amazing artist, and constantly paints her room and other items, adding life to the Ghost. Her mando armor is painted in streaks of purple and orange that match her dark shade of blueish purple and orange that compliment her dark brown eyes and tan skin.

Our leader, Kanan is a human like me. He was a padawan when the Empire established Order 66 which hunted and killed all Jedi and their padawans, Kanan escaped but his master did not, and he's been helping us fight the Empire for a long time. Kanan has brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail and some facial hair and dark green eyes. He is about as tall as Zeb, slightly less muscular but makes up for it with the grace only a force user has. He wears a dark green shirt with armor protecting one shoulder, grey pants and belt that holds his blaster and his light saber in two separate pieces.

This crew, my new family, was the best thing in my like since the Empire took my parents from me, and I was willing to do anything to help the them fight against the Empire that threatened all planets and have justice for my parents. As I walked into meeting area, I noticed the grim expressions on my comrades expressions and knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong guys? Did I miss something?"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hera avoided eye contact with me and took a long sigh before answering me. "Nothing is wrong Ezra, it's just that our new mission may not be something you like."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously, wondering what intelligence might send teammates into this damper that was hurting my upbeat mood. "How can their be something so bad that you can't even look me in the eye and tell me?"

Kanan looked at me suddenly, what I just said pulling him out of the daze the crew of the Ghost seemed to be in. He spoke without his usual confidence and talked too quickly, as if whatever he was about to say almost pained him to do so. "Listen Ezra we've got a mission on Lothal. It didn't seem out of the ordinary until Vizago just sent us the details, and I'm not exactly sure you're going to like what you hear and what you'll have to do."

"Ezra," Hera stammered, "the mission on Lothal includes the infiltration of a gang, and Vizago specifically requested you to be the infiltrator. It says here that 'the boy has already seen the gang and knows what they can do and if anyone besides him attempts to infiltrate it they'll be killed, just ask'."

Tilting my head in confusion, I wasn't sure what kind of gang would let a kid join their ranks, and why I would be the one to do it since Sabine was much better at these things than me. "So that bears the question, what is the name of this gang Kanan?" I asked hesitantly.

"The gangs name is Crooked Shadow, ever heard of them kid?"

_Oh god not them, anyone but them _I thought to myself, my stomach dropping and heart pounding. I felt the color drain from my face and voices around me but I was too stunned to distinguish who was who. I felt my knees weaken and quickly latched onto the chair next to me, trying to control my erratic heartbeat and wild breathing and before anyone could stop me I walked out of the room to gather my dark thoughts.

* * *

**Okay so that's just to set up the characters and storyline, keep reading to find out more! Review please :)**

**-cmams3515**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all the positive feedback, I wanted to write a litte something for you guys until the next update in a day or two, and when I was almost done my laptop shut down and erased it all, so I'm rewriting it now before I go to bed, hope you all enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels, only saying it once and I forgot earlier.**

**-cmams3515**

_Kanan POV_

I woke up from another nightmare about my master and Order 66, my sweat drenching my face and night clothes as I shoved them off to get some cool air to wake me up from the endless nightmare. I quickly reached out with the force, sensing my crews presence which helped to cam me down as I realized they were still sleeping. I rolled off of my bed and expertly washed my face and put on new clothes without making a sound as I done so many times before when I had terrible dreams of my past self.

I walked through the hallways of the Ghost, taking a longer route to the cargo hold so I could meditate and try and brush off the memories of my dying master and the order I have grown to miss dearly. I paused at Ezra's and Zeb's door, opening it with a whoosh to see the two males sleeping soundly, Zeb snoring lightly and Ezra peaceful looking with a slight twitch as if he needed to wake up in a moments notice, but he was also trying to out run his past that seemed to follow him as well.

I closed the door and staggered off until I landed into the cargo hold, sliding down the ladder with the grace of a Jedi knight and placed my knees on the floor in a kneeling position with my back straightened and calmed my slightly unsteady heartbeat and slowed my breathing until I was in a proper meditative state. I assumed was in the state for quite some time, I heard a faint clearing of a throat and Hera jumped onto the floor and sat in front of me, waiting patiently for me to open my eyes to discuss a matter that must be important since she had yet to speak.

I opened my eyes, and before I could talk she placed a finer on my lips on spoke in a hushed whisper, " Quiet Kanan the rest of the crew is still asleep, I just got the intel from Vizago and you are not going to believe what it says."

I stood up quickly and the two of us stalked off into the dining area where we discussed mission plans, and when we entered the room there was a hologram already there with details of the mission, with bolded words at the top that read, **Mission: Infiltrate Gang and Steal Supplies Listed Below; Codename Crooked Shadow**. I looked at Hera uncertainly, not really sure what that meant, and then confused me even further when she told me to keep reading in a voice that didn't sound like her usual self. I continued to scan the hologram until I came to the bottom portion of the list, and the point had an asterisk in front of the sentence.

*In order for this mission to be a success, the gang must be infiltrated by the boy, Ezra Bridger. After you left I did some research and found out who the boy was, and this particular gang does not accept newcomers, especially not outsiders such as yourselves. Lucky for you, the little boy of yours will be able to complete the mission, and if you have any questions ask the boy, and remember you CAN NOT back out of the mission now, good luck rebels.*

I stared, shocked at what I just read, and reread it once more to make sure what I read was actually right. I looked over at Hera and she had a grim expression on her face, and as she was about to speak Zeb, Chopper and Sabine walked into the plain room.

"Is that hologram the plan for the mission, seems like you went into heavy detail for this one Kanan." Sabine said tiredly, blinking rapidly to attempt to cure the sleepiness she was feeling.

"I didn't make this, Vizago did. Just read it, and after you do Zeb I need you to wake up Ezra and bring him in here." Sabine and Zeb mutely read the instructions, and their tired expressions quickly turned into shock as they read the most important line to the mission. Zeb scurried off to fetch the kid, and the rest of us paced quietly for their return so we could mull over the details of the gang as a team. '_What kind of gang is this, and how is Ezra tied to it?' _I thought worriedly hoping that it was a mistake and Ezra didn't really know this gang and it was just a mistake.

At first I thought my assumption was right, that he had no idea what we were talking about, until I mentioned the name Crooked Shadows. At once, the color drained from his face, and I thought I noticed his knees buckle but he quickly grabbed a chair next to him and rushed out of the room before we could ask him what he knew. The whole time we were asking if he was okay, nut one look proved that he was certainly not okay and probably wasn't hearing a word we had said.

I glanced at Hera and we made eye contact, and through that she told me to go visit him to find out what was wrong. I stumbled blindly around the ship, checking his room, the control room, the cargo hold, and the engine room with no luck. I realized I had forgotten hid new spot, the nose gun area and rushed over and found Ezra sitting in the chair facing the stars, his back facing me. As I got closer I heard the sobs of the young boy and heard him muttering to himself, "Why this gang? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? I'll be done for if I show my face there, and I can't even refuse because we aren't allowed! Ughhhh!" Ezra shouted, frustrated, and pounded on the counter in front of him until I walked up silently and grabbed his wrists so he wouldn't break the controls or hurt himself.

"Ezra, tell me what's going on. You can trust me I promise."

He looked at me with guarded bright blue eyes that were ringed with red from crying, and I noticed heavy circles under his eyes and his disheveled hair, I glanced down and saw he was clenching his hands into fists and then releasing them, and then restarted the process. He relaxed some as he listened to my words, and spoke hesitantly and shakily.

"I hate this gang Kanan, I used to work for them when I was pretty low. They taught me a lot of what I know, and I'm grateful for that, but they won't accept the fact that I'm back so easily."

"Why Ezra, what happened when you last saw them that is that bad?" I realized I shouldn't have said that last part as his face darkened when I said it.

"Because," Ezra spoke darkly, "the last time I was with that gang, I ended up getting my best friend on the gang killed and they swore I they ever saw me again they would kill me too."

_to be continued_

**I know, cliffhanger! Hahaha hope you all like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three, hope you all like it! Reviews are wanted and thank you to everyone who did! :)**

**-cmams3515**

_Ezra POV_

I looked at Kanan's face carefully, noticing his dark green eyes usually light with confidence darken as a shadow of uncertainty crossed them, the only emotional reaction my statement pulled out of my master. Before he could speak a word, I shot him a glance that made him close his mouth. I jumped out of the seat I was sitting in and ran towards my room, trying to keep the tears at bay long enough for them to pour out in the privacy inside my locked room.

Luckily Zeb wasn't in the room, and my vision was quickly as salty tears poured down my face and I let them come, thinking about my past with the Crooked Shadow gang.

_Six Years Ago..._

_I wandered down the busy streets of Lothal, twisting and turning my head to capture my surroundings and make sure everything was in place for the mission. I jumped suddenly when I felt a small hand on my shoulder, and my trouble-making smirk was plastered on my face as I turned around and stared straight into my best friend, Max, silver eyes. Max was my height, my age, and in the same situation that I was in except her parents were killed in a gang war. We became best friends when I joined the Crooked Shadows and she taught me how to pickpocket and defend myself, and I taught her how to free run and convince people that giving you food or money was worth their time. Max's full name was Maxine Wilson, but I was the only one who knew about it. She had light brown hair and tan skin with freckles splashed across her nose, a scar running from the top of her forehead and covered her let eye, leaving her partially blind, but she was still beautiful even with the scar covering her face._

_Max giggled slightly and motioned with our secret and signals to continue on with the plan, she scouted it out on the rooftops while I was in charge of the street. We separated, ad I nonchalantly made my way over to the target and noticed Max place a small rectangular shape item underneath the table and barely saw its blinking red light. As I stood next to our target, Sammy Black, the leader of a rival gang, and I attempted to make simple conversation so Max could place all of the rectangular items in various places previously spotted out by other members of our gang. The two of us made simple talk, and I suspected he was going to attempt and recruit me considering he didn't know my allegiance lied elsewhere._

_I looked over Sammy's shoulder and quickly made eye contact with Max, and with a slight nod of her tanned head she stalked off towards our rendezvous point, and I told Sammy I had other places to be and that we would be in touch about his gang. I turned my back until I heard a ruckus from the other side of the square. As I looked over my shoulder, I saw Max being dragged towards Sammy, one of the rectangles in the huge mans grip and Max in the other. She made eye contact with me and motioned for me to run away, but my feet stood frozen on the ground as I watched her get chewed out and Sammy's gang gather around Max, blocking all exits. _

_Unknowingly, the leader of my gang was there to watch the pair work together, deciding to move them a rank up from the success they had earned on the harsh streets. The leader looked down at Ezra disapprovingly, silently willing the boy to rush towards our headquarters a short distance away so we could save our favorite member together. But young Ezra suddenly walked out of his frozen spot, and walked towards the leader of the gang, Sammy, with a look of cold determination on his face._

_I walked towards Sammy, and I was not going to let someone hurt my best friend if I had anything to do with it. I took two steps before Max tossed a little black remote my way, and a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my thin shoulder before I got too close to the fight that was about to happen. My leader, my mentor, Thomas stood in front of me, his finger on his lips to tell me to quiet down before they recognized one of us. I peeked my head around the corner, and I saw the gang now hitting and kicking Max, and I clenched my hands into a fist, and accidently pressed the button on the detonator that would blow up the rectangular bombs Max had set up strategically and one at a time, and I looked straight at Max as she looked at me and the world went dark as the explosion threw me backwards._

_When I woke up from that horrible day, Thomas was standing over me, and I could see him shaking with anger and I scooted backwards to try and escapes but stopped quickly from a sharp pain on my back. He bent down to my eye level, and but a rough hand on my trembling chin. "If I ever see you around these streets again Ezra so help me I will not hesitate to kill you, do I make myself clear?" He threw me backwards and walked away without a backwards glance, and I crawled the opposite way leaving my old life behind and wondering how I would find a new one._

_...End Flashback_

I absentmindedly rubbed the scar running from the top of my shoulder blade and ending at the bottom of my back, and I climbed into my bed for an early nights sleep hoping that Max would stay out of my dreams for the first time in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's chapter five, reviews are welcomed cause I need some help for ideas later in the story, so if you have any let me know! **

**-cmams3515**

_Ezra POV_

I was walking on familiar streets towards an old outpost that I hoped was still in use. I walked past an old bench Sabine and Kanan were sitting on waiting for me to give the signal for part two or our plan that I hoped would stay on track. Zeb was a little while behind them in case of emergency while Hera and Chopper were on the Ghost waiting there in case we needed a quick getaway. I had changed my usual orange jumpsuit to a dark brown long sleeve shirt and black tattered pants with my slingshot in a small pocket and my saber back on the Ghost. On my way here I covered them in stains along with my face and hair.

I stumbled onto the once new blue door with the symbol of the Crooked Shadow's that was now faded but still noticeable, and I gave the secret knock hoping it wasn't changed. Luck was on my side apparently because the door opened automatically as it was programmed to do if the knock was correct. I tilted my head to the right, left, and then right again, giving the signal to my crewmates that I was in and part two was now underway.

Sitting in a sturdy black chair by himself, a teen boy I didn't recognize was typing away on a computer that we needed information off of. I walked stealthy behind him and was close when he turned his head and saw me there, and when he didn't recognize me he stood up and cracked his knuckles threateningly, towering over my small frame.

"I don't know how you got in here Loth trash, but you better scurry out with the other trash before I put you in your place." He said with a deep voice, making himself bigger as Thomas undoubtedly taught him to do. I pretended to cower in fear, looking around the room wildly as if I was searching for a place to hide or run away from this guy. He smiled knowingly and cocked a fist back, but before it could strike me an armored hand stuck out and stopped the momentum and twisted the hand and arm behind his back and I saw him grimace in pain. Before he could even react, another hand shot out of the shadows and punched him in the temple, knocking the poor teenager out.

"Took you guys long enough."

"On second thought, maybe we should have let him hit you." Sabine said jokingly, rolling her eyes as she made her way towards the ancient computer to hack into and get much needed information.

We searched through the computer until we finally came onto the location of the new Crooked Shadow headquarters, and when I saw the location I raised my eyebrows in confusion and had to double check what I read to make sure it was correct.

"What's with the face Ezra?" Kanan said curiously, concern briefly flashing through his green eyes.

"It's just that that was the sector our rival gang used to own, I guess Thomas has been busy." I said distractedly, wondering what happened to Sammy after the failure of a mission went down, I didn't even notice what happened to him when the bombs went off, only Max. Sabine started to speak about what would go down next, but I was stuck in memories of Max teasing me, teaching me how to survive on my own, and keeping the nightmares of the Empire out of my head long enough for me to sleep. Kanan shoved me slightly, trying to get my attention, and I trained my eyes on the computer in front of me but I couldn't get Max out of my head.

"Got it Ezra?" Sabine asked, finally taking a break from her long speech on part three of the plan.

"Yeah I got it Sabine, let's do this." I walked towards the door and Kanan grabbed my shirt, slightly pulling it down to pull an old picture of ink on my shoulder that covered my right shoulder blade. Sabine gasped slightly and Kanans gripped loosened enough for me to slip out and the door closed shortly after I walked out, revealing a picture that resembled the symbol of the gang that was also on my shoulder, and I didn't glance back to see the shocked look on their faces.

"Alright Max, I'm ready to make things right." I whispered to no one imparticular, not seeing the mysterious man in the shadows.

**I know I love cliffhangers haha, action coming in the next chapter so stay tuned. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five, I know I accidently out that the last chapter was five but it was actually four, I'm a little low on sleep so cut me a break :)**

**Now this chapter should be a little more exciting**

**Want to thank BuruPlays2 for keeping me on my toes haha, this is for you :)**

**-cmams3515**

_Kanan POV_

Sabine and I walked around Lothal constantly checking our surroundings to make sure we weren't being followed. Ezra was about twenty steps in front of us, but even covered in dirt I could recognize his blue hair and his blue eyes that shined like a beacon when he turned is head to do the same as we were. I hoped that his old gang wouldn't remember his eyes, because I knew that these things were hard to forget. I was worried for the kid, and I could sense Sabine's agitation as we searched the packed streets of the poor planet.

Sabine tensed suddenly and I looked towards the alleyway Sabine's colored helmet was facing, and put my hand on my blaster as I saw an unforgettable face but Sabine pushed it away to make sure our cover wasn't blown and luckily it wasn't. The man that stepped between myself and my padawan and quickened my pace to shorten the distance between us. Thomas Scarlett resembled the picture that Vizago sent us, the last known picture of the leaser of the Crooked Shadow. He had midnight black hair that covered his eyes and came down to his neck, pale skin and surprisingly light gray eyes that contrasted his skin. He wore an old leather black jacket with a hood that he put up as he stepped out of the shadows, along with skinny navy blue pants.

"Alright Spector 5 lets get this show on the road."

"I want you three back safely at the end of the day, and that's an order Kanan." Hera spoke over the com system.

"Got it Spector 2, we have to go under now so be on standby." I said, shutting off my com's receiving end and Sabine did the same.

Sabine walked along the shadows as I continued on the middle of the rugged street, not taking my eyes off of my padawan. Ezra stopped suddenly and turned to his right and continued walking. I was confused at this, the map we saw in the Crooked Shadow post showed that this was a dead end, _I hope he knows where he's going _I thought. _I should have faith in Ezra not only as his master but as his friend. He must know where to go since he was apart of this gang before. _Abruptly Ezra turned around completely and looked the Thomas man in the face, the two sending glares at each other. Thomas attacked quickly, and Ezra patted his shoulder twice swiftly to tell Sabine and I not to interfere or the mission would be compromised.

Thomas charged Ezra, throwing a combination of a right hook left jab and a swift right uppercut. Ezra had jumped back and dodged the two earlier attacks, but fell prey to the third and stumbled to the ground, giving a little more emphasis on the fall then he usually does. He got up slowly, shaking his head as if to clear his mind from pain, and made his move. He sprinted at Thomas and quickly changed his tactics by throwing his weight onto the into a roll through Thomas's legs and quickly jabbed him the back a few times. Thomas turned suddenly and stopped Ezra's punch, but the kid was counting on that and kicked him away and sent him to the ground. Ezra took a defensive stance, that I taught him, and Thomas pulled out a knife before attacking again. The two exchanged a few more blows earning Thomas a black eye and some bruised ribs and Ezra got some scratches on his arms and face along with a slightly deep cut on his stomach, but the two were still standing.

Out of nowhere, another man shot out of the shadows closest to Ezra and grabbed his neck, putting him in a choke hold that he couldn't get out of. Before Sabine or I could move, he was dragged into the building behind them kicking the strong man holding him captive, and I signaled Sabine to commence phase three. She sprinted off to complete her job, and crept towards the building and slipped inside through a hole on the outside, thankfully unnoticed.

By the time I had gotten inside the Thomas man was making a speech to the gang members and the big man chained Ezra by his hands and lifted him in the air and placed the chains on a bar that would keep him stable in the center of the room, his small frame dangling and feet kicking.

"- traitor shows his face in our new home, who does he think he is? This boy got Max killed and he pops up without word for over 5 years?! Ezra is to be punished, Ezra is to be killed!" Thomas shouts getting cheers of agreement around the room. The man who grabbed Ezra steps forward and the room silences and you could most likely hear a pin drop in this deafening quiet.

"Does he still bear the mark of a Crooked Shadow?" He says with a deep gravely voice that goes perfectly with his oversize body and obvious respect from his gang.

Thomas nodded and the big guy gripped Ezra's shoulder that had his tattoo and ripped the clothing off, revealing the mark of a Crooked Shadow. The tattoo was all black, a hood covered most of what seemed to be a face, except for a scar running from his chin to most likely the top of his face. The man had a smile of a troublemaker on his face, and underneath the hooded face a name in blood red, Ezra, was written along with what I assumed to be a mantra for the gang.

_We are hidden in the darkness_

_We are raised on these streets_

_The Crooked Shadow is born to be heartless_

_The Crooked Shadow can not be beat_

I cringed as I read this, wondering how Ezra could ever be caught up with people like this. My thoughts were broken when a cry from my padawan rang through the building like a firebell in the night, and looking on I could see why. The big man picked up a searing hot branding iron and was now burning his skin as if to clear away the tattoo, and the building began to smell like burning flesh. I took this as a proper moment to attack the gang, and I as I stood up I raised my blasters at the big man who went down hard as the ammo hit him.

"Spector 5!" I screamed to no one imparticular, but it did give me a slight distraction over their heads which I used to my advantage. I took the closest guy and hit him on the head with my blaster and he went down, and I used the force to take out the three charging at me from the other side of the room. The men circled me, and Thomas stepped forward and took a fighting stance to signify he was going to fight me, alone.

'_Bring it on kid' _ I spoke in my mind, internally smiling at the human who thought he could take me.

"Now Sabine!" I screamed, and Sabine unleashed her part of the plan. I covered my face as a gas filled the room, effectively knocking everyone out but myself, including Thomas. As the smoke cleared, I saw that big man holding Ezra in a hold that would harm Ezra if I shot my blaster, so this put us at an impasse.

"Put the kid down."

"Gladly." The man said, and when he dropped Ezra he took a knife that was in his pocket hidden from the rest of us and stabbed it through the kid, making Ezra gasp in surprise. If he hadn't hurt Ezra, I would've went after him but Ezra needed me, and Sabine just ran back with the supplies but stopped when she saw the pool of blood next to us.

"Sabine blow up this place and call Hera over your com and tell her it was a success but Ezra is hurt."

Sabine did as she was told, but it was all a blur for me. All I could do was look at Ezra who grimaced in pain every time I took a step, and I prayed to whatever god was out there that he would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thanks for all the views, I have over 2,000! I'm so excited and I want to thank everyone who reviewed! This chapter will be short because I am busy, but I am going to be posting this in two different POVs, one now and the other later this week, so enjoy!**

**-cmams3515**

_Sabine POV_

After I told Hera about our current predicament, she rushed off to prepare and I was left to my thoughts as Kanan was already trapped in his. One look at his tanned face would show you that he was here but really, he wasn't really here. I looked down into his arms and saw Ezra's blue hair matted with sweat to his face, slightly pale with a dark stain on his dirty shirt. _'He better be okay, I need that kid to be okay' _I thought sullenly, not being able to imagine a quiet life without the kid we'd all grown to love.

Suddenly a bang went off to our right, and Kanan made no effort to stop and help so neither did I. I did look around and noticed smoke coming from some market shops, and people walking to what looked like our position, but I shrugged it off to paranoia and continued on with our trek. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've swore I saw a girl about Ezra's age hopping from roof to roof, but when I looked over to the last roof I thought I saw her, she moved to stealthy to be a guy I assumed, a glare hit my visor of my helmet and when it cleared she was gone. I peeked over at Kanan again and saw that he had stopped and was now staring at the men that were indeed coming towards us, who I know recognized.

"Freeze rebels, hand over the Loth trash you have in your arms and maybe I won't tell the Empire you're here." Thomas said smugly, and Kanan shifted his weight and Ezra so that the gang would have to shoot Kanan first if they wanted to shoot Ezra.

"Never, you'll have to get through me first."

"Well rebel, you asked fo-" was all Thomas said before a pretty neat explosion that erupted behind them knocked the gang off their feet, giving us the distraction we needed to escape. We turned to run before the same girl I saw running on the roof landed in front of us. We stopped to look and she stood up and pulled off a black hood from her head, revealing light brown hair framing a tanned and dirty face holding shocking silver gray eyes that would look amazing as a color in one of my murals. Running through the left side of her face was a scar, probably making her vision in the left eye terrible or blind, but the way she stood made her seem like a threat and I wasn't going to underestimate her.

"If you want to live and get that boy some help, then follow me. And if you don't, well then I guess you could continue that way." She said confidently with a sly smile that reminded me of Ezra, and with a wink she turned and sped of towards the direction she came from. I peeked over at Kanan and he looked down at me and shrugged and we ran after her, away from the Ghost and into the middle of Lothal.

I glanced backwards to see that Thomas and the other Crooked Shadow members were still unconscious from the beautiful use of explosives, and I looked forward once more putting my thoughts into following this mysterious girl and getting Ezra some help, and I thought I heard Ezra mutter the name Max.

**I know short, but there will be another perspective of this scene coming by the end of the week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had writers block and I've been a little busy so here's the next chapter!**

**-cmams3515**

_Max POV_

I was walking around my home planet, thinking of scenarios that could've played out on that horrid day. Ever since Ezra was named a traitor of the Shadow's and his solid ability of being able to blend in with the crowd, the gang has non stop been searching for him with no luck. Sometimes I thought I would see him around the black market, but I never pursued because I was afraid of how Thomas would react to my findings. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, I was scanning the changed town before my gray colored eyes, tilting my head to one side so I could see the people I remembered and wondering about the people I haven't seen before.

Ever since the explosion, this old town of mine was different, shrouded by shadows of my gang and covered in more filth and grime then it was before the accident.

_7 Years Earlier..._

_Ezra had given me the signal to continue with the plan and I started to place the bombs in a systematic arrangement that would cause the most damage, nothing unusual to me considering my expertise in my explosives. Everything was going to plan until a nobody from the gang looked at me and quickly did a double take, and I realized I had seen this man during a small Shadow run for Thomas. Before I could divert his attention and try and continue on a basic mission, he called out and grabbed my arms in a vice grip, half shoving half carrying me to the man Ezra and I had been assigned to take out._

_"Hey, isn't this that Loth trash chick who keeps messing with our runs?" He asked gruffly and I could practically feel the tension rolling off of him and started to feel his sweaty hands through my leather jacket, talk about gross._

_"Actually, I think this is Peter, nice job mate." The leader spoke with authority threaded into his voice, his gang slowly walking towards me, surrounding us in a circle that I was unable to see out of and get Ezra's attention. _

_A break in the circle caught my eye, and I wildly turned my head as punches from unknown bodies flew at me. I caught Ezra's bright blue eyes, eyes that I had grown to love as we grew up together, alone with each other on the hard streets of Lothal. _

_"Ezra!" I screamed, "Press the red button Ezra! Do it!" I tossed him the detonator, not able to see if he caught it from a right hook the my good eye that made me see stars. I knew that when Ezra caught it, if he did, and if he heard e he would press it after I had gotten out of harms way, but for the sake of the mission I hoped he blew it up when he caught it and thought about the gang before me._

_"I love you Ezra." I whispered sadly as I saw the fire from an explosive and the next thing I knew, everything went black._

_6 Months After the Accident..._

_"Max. Max can you hear me? C'mon Max we need you to wake up please." A rough voice spoke next to my burnt ear, making me cringe slightly with the closeness of his voice._

_I was hurting and tired, but I couldn't remember the last time I had opened my gray eyes._

_"Thomas," a new voice spoke quietly as if they were trying not to wake someone, and I realized that someone was me. "We've got a situation that needs handling, if we don't deal with it soon the Crooked Shadow's will be no more." _

_"I'm coming," the earlier voice spoke again, and I realized that it was our leader, Thomas. "Just give me a second."_

_The closing of a door informed me that we were again alone, and I felt his hot breath over my face and a rough hand atop my own, and I new that Thomas was leaning over me. We were in that position for a two minutes, and I felt him release my hand, whispering something s he opened and then closed the door with a whoosh. _

_I faced an internal battle with myself then, struggling to open my eyes and get myself to move out of this position. 'How could he be alive?' I wondered, 'I thought Ezra killed him?!'_

_"Ezra!" The name slipped out of my mouth with a croak, but the surprise in my voice was evident. With that name, it was as if I had broken out of a spell. My body moved slowly but at my command I finally did stand out of the bed I was laid in for who knew how long, and silently put my old clothes on lying next to my bed and slipped out of the room, not bothering to tell Thomas or anyone from the Crooked Shadow's and hopefully to never return to them, the only thing on my mind was finding the blue eyed boy that I loved._

Present...

Scanning the town market, I noticed some peculiar people show up together into the market and one of them reminded me of Ezra, walking with his same grace, but before I could get a better look he walked off and I was blinded of his presence, so I deducted that I would follow them and approach when in the right position to find out if this was the boy I'd lost so many years ago.

**I will be updating a new chapter by the middle of this week so keep folwoign the story and sorry for the break!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here is the next chapter, lets hope it answers any unanswered questions! Reviews are super welcome! :)**

**-cmams3515**

_Max POV_

I was running rooftop to rooftop, wind blowing through my tousled hair and a nice heat emanating from the rare sunshine that I gladly welcomed. The sun always helped clear my thoughts and always put my guard down because I felt as if someone from above was shining down to help me, but the light and quick footsteps reminded me that I wasn't alone, so I couldn't put my guard down yet. I peeked behind me and saw the older tan man running at a solid pace and seemed like he could go on longer if he wasn't carrying the blue haired boy in his arms, but I didn't have time to get a closer look. A glance at the tall, slim, Mandalorian girl and I knew that she as well would be able to keep up, and told myself to make sure to complement her on her cool armor.

I went back to my thoughts as I poured on speed to get that boy help quicker, earning a grunt from the male human. Part of me wondered why I would even help them, the last person I helped has been missing for seven years now and I wasn't exactly sure how my people skills were considering I spent my free time pickpocketing from Lothal's citizens and eating from dumpsters. That young boy reminded me so much of Ezra it hurt to look at him, and I secretly hoped he was the boy I had loved and lost.

"Where are we going?" The man asked in a shaky voice, and I couldn't tell if it was from fatigue or worriedness, but I assumed it was from both.

"Not far, turn off the communicator, both of you. We're gonna need silence where we're passing through." I said in an unintentional harsh tone and I cringed when he huffed at me and turned his off, undoubtedly annoyed at what I said but unable to hold onto the anger for to long due to the hurt teen in his arms.

Sprinting on a low building and leaping at the edge to a seven foot drop that would lead us to my hideout, I helped the man down while the Mandalorian checked out the area to see what I was going to do next in terms of getting him help. 'These people must really care for this kid, he has no idea how lucky he is to have people who care.' I thought sourly but regretted it instantly because it wasn't fair for my parents to be taken from and these people were definitely not to blame for that.

"Alright look there, do you see those that door over there?" They nodded in response so I continued with my plan. "That is the door that leads to my hideout, from there it won't be long until we can get that boy some help. The hard part is getting there." Normally I'd be able to easily, but with these unknown comrades and an injured kid, I had no choice but to find a different way to get there.

"Thank you mysterious person." The man spoke hesitantly, and a look at the Mandos body language told me that she was also curious as to who I was. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

I contemplated on telling him my name, or if I should give him a fake one. These people looked genuine and the situation I saved them from proved to me that they weren't on the Empire's good side. Instead of answering the question, I threw the question back at them and they looked at each other for a few seconds before answering my question.

The man spoke first and I guessed that whatever he and this girl did in their spare time he was definitely the leader of it. "My name is Kanan and this is Sabine, we and a few other work together to make sure whatever the Empire plans on doing on Lothal, it won't be easy. We've been given plenty of names, pirates, mobsters, gangs - at this I flinched - and the one I like the most, rebels."

I nodded, keeping my expression blank and eyes emotionless, but on the inside I was surprised and excited to finally see that I got to meet the infamous rebels that were terrorizing the Empire here and were unknowingly helping me keep my identity a secret.

"And him," I pointed to the unconscious boy laying almost peacefully on the old rooftop, and with the fading sun casting shadows across his face it made him look worse then before, I knew time was running out fast "what's his name?"

Kanan answered smoothly, but I couldn't believe my ears when he said it. I closed my eyes and my knees went weak, and for the first time in a long time I fell to the ground in complete surprise and felt the blood rushing through my head, I felt like I was about to puke. I felt hands on my shoulder and someone talking to me but I couldn't snap out of it.

"Repeat that please." I practically begged, my voice barely above a whisper and I wasn't sure he even heard me speak in the first place. All I knew was that the boy in front of me could be the same boy I had raised after both of our parents had been taken from us, the boy who I taught all of my moves and twisted secrets on how to survive, the boy with the mischievous smile and optimistic attitude I learned to love, the same boy I had fallen for but knew that us being together would be dangerous.

"Ezra," he said slowly with a concerned look in his eyes that mirrored his expression, "his name is Ezra Bridger."

At the sound of his name he shuffled in his sleep and Kanan went over to make sure he was alright and stayed unconscious while Sabine continued to scope out the area, occasionally looking back at Ezra with a worried look and a pang of jealousy blew through me like a tornado, and I turned around towards the open area facing away from them so they hopefully wouldn't notice my tense body language or the scowl written on my face that was no doubt filled with venom. I took this time to focus and gather my thoughts, wondering how the hell Ezra had gotten with this crowd, but I was thankful that he was at least off the streets.

"I think I've got a plan." Sabine said and when Kanan and I looked at Sabine took this as her cue and continued on with her plan. "So those bucketheads over there haven't really been scouting out the area or moving from there corner. If we go one at a time, I think we can get in safely, but one of us will have to find a different way in so it doesn't look to suspicious and no one gets stopped just in case they decide to do something. Now I was thinking that you would find a different way in considering it is your hideout, but I'd try and find a way in in case you need me too." She pointed at me when she was speaking about the second part of her plan, and I realized I hadn't given her my name yet.

"How do you think we'll get Ezra over there without getting noticed?" I was glad to hear that my voice didn't crack as I said that unusual name and cocked my head to the side in wonder as Sabine thought if an approach to this predicament. I thought of something Ezra and I used to do that always worked when one of us were feeling a bit ill, and I knew it would work again without a doubt. "Never mind, I've got a plan to cover that, you guys just get inside before sundown and I'll be there in a matter of no time."

Sabine nodded her head and jumped off the roof and slyly walked up to the door and without a backward glance, stepped through the doorway without the Troopers noticing or caring. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and Kanan and I sat in silence watching the dropping sun and I ran my hands over my arms to warm up the chill I was starting to feel. I looked over at Ezra, and for a moment I was sucked into memory lane and remembered all the crazy and wild things we did growing up without Thomas's consent, and a wide grin grew on my face and I was actually happy for the first time in a long time.

"You should go Kanan, they probably won't notice you. Go. I have to clean Ezra up in order for this to work, well actually dirty him up." Kanan looked at me and back at Ezra, and I could sense his indecision about leaving Ezra, and I understood that completely, it was something about that kid that gave off a feeling that I always wanted to be near him. After a few moments he got up and walked towards the edge of the building and I called out to him before he could jump. "Max, m name is Max Kanan." He looked at me with surprise and hopped off the building, and I wondered why he looked so surprised when I said my name, it was almost as if I had confirmed something for him. I shook my head earnestly, my stormy gray eyes landing on Ezra's unnaturally relaxed face and walked over to him with silent footsteps, my dirty hair blowing in the slight breeze. Before bending down to make the proper changes to his attire to make sure our entrance was inconspicuous, I stood on my tippy toes and saw Kanan slip into the hideout and saw a Trooper look over at the closing door but made no move to approach.

I sat down at Ezra's side and released the tension in my body and began to get to work. In order to seem natural in the poor and dirty streets of Lothal I needed to make Ezra and myself look like the trash that flowed on the dirt streets of the black market surrounding my home. My outfit was already in a dirty condition along with my body and face from running and rolling on rooftops throughout the day, but Ezra, while bloody and sweaty, was not very dirty in the sense of a street rat. I tore his favorite outfit since his childhood, the odd orange jumpsuit was one of the only surviving thing from his childhood, and I hoped one of the members of his group could stitch it back together. After I was satisfied with my work I went over to the edge to see the Troopers position and was pleased to see that some of them had gone and only five remained on the scene, and I hoped that this would be easy and quick for Ezra's sake.

I walked back towards Ezra and put one hand on his head and pulled so that his face was facing me and with my other hand I hit his cheeks lightly, whispering encouraging words to convince him to wake up and luckily for me he opened his eyes a short time later, and even though his eyes were glassy and had a far away look in them he was slightly alert and that was all I needed.

"I need you to follow my lead Z," using my old nickname for him I continued, "I'm gonna get help for ya but you've got to help me pull a fast one over some bucketheads filth style." I wasn't sure if Ezra remembered what that was, or if he has heard me in the first place but he nodded his head slowly and I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eyes and his eyebrows rose in shock as he figured out who I was.

"Max." He spoke in a shocked tone but when he said my name his voice cracked and I wrote it off to being injured and unconscious. His voice, I realized with a shock, had gotten deeper and the way he carried himself I knew that he had changed, and this as exactly what I was afraid of. I was scared that if I ever found Z that he wouldn't remember me or wouldn't want to, and I hoped that after everything was settled we would be able to fix any damage in our once strong relationship.

I looked at the kid and gave him my infamous smirk that Ezra learned and perfected from me and took a strong hold on him with one of his arms draped around my slightly higher shoulders, and I realized sadly that in his missing years he had almost caught up to me in height. I glanced at him and his face looked pale and dirty yet there was a fire in his light blue eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time, and after adjusting him slightly so it would be easier to get off the roof I took him to come inside our childhood street rat home.

**Alright everyone hope you like it, took me a little longer then I thought but I tried putting more into this one, next chapter will be up ASAP but not to quickly because I will not be home all weekend! **

**-cmams3515**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright here is the next chapter, I know you've all been waiting so lets see what happens next :) I'm writing this pretty late and I cant really see my keyboard so if there is a spelling mistake I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Star Wars Rebels, or do I? Just kidding I don't :)**

**-cmams3515**

_Max POV_

Getting Ezra into action was much harder then I expected. The kid definitely changed since the last time I had seen him so long ago. Sure he still had his young boyish face and I knew his bright blue eyes would still be glowing like orbs when he opened them, but I could see new scars covering his skin under dirt and blood that didn't heal correctly and my mind wandered off to what trouble he got into to earn them. His navy blue hair had grown to about his shoulders, more or less, and it framed his washed out face, and I brushed a few strands behind his ear that covered his lips when I noticed that his mouth was formed into a tight grim line as if he was afraid to cry out in his fitful slumber.

After I finally had him prepped and ready to go I gazed towards the suns now fading direction and was able to tell, from a lot of practice, that it was getting close to 7:30 which meant that I had been up here alone for about a half hour, leaving my new friends Kanan and Sabine alone in an unknown place, which was my home. _'They better not screw anything up or I will be royally pissed.' _I thought as the thought entered my mind, it was a few days since I was in my safe haven but in order to help Z I needed my main supplies to be in the right spots or else things might get ugly.

Gathering Z in my arms I slowly guided him down a small escape ladder that was barely attached and was covered in rust, and by the time we got down the sun had sunk lower telling me another fifteen minutes had passed. Leaning Ezra on the side of the building moaning slightly I padded my small feet towards the corner of the building and peeked my whole head around the side of it because where the Troopers where standing my good eye couldn't get a good view of them all, so I had to risk it. I noticed that no other Troopers had arrived and after about five minutes of watching them like hawks I memorized their tracks and a plan formulated inside my head to get the two of us inside.

After gathering the intel I ran back to Ezra and my heart fluttered painfully as his brilliant blue eyes landed on me in a clouded and i watched his eyes widen as he recognized, or thought he recognized the dead friend in front of him.

"Max." He whispered hoarsely, his voice sounded like sandpaper and it looked like it took all his energy just to look at me and wait for my response. I wanted to tell him that it was me, that I had survived the blast and was looking for him since, and how I wanted to run up to him and hug him forever. People used to complain on how I would never shut up, that I always had a witty retort for everything. But as I stared into Z's face i couldn't get a single word to come out, so I nodded in acknowledgement and quickly wiped the silent tears flowing down my face, the salt of my cries sting open cuts on my cheeks.

Ever since I was a little girl I had been able to read emotions and body language exceptionally well, it was something that helped me know who to steal from and who not too. I watched quietly as many emotions flitted on Ezra's face, happiness, pain, love, fear, and regret. All of those passed in seconds and before I could gather my big girl voice he put on a stoic mask that I taught him to do, but a tender love could be seen through his eyes like a mirror and I wondered if he might actually reciprocate the feelings I had towards him.

Putting on an identical expression Iran through the plan once more in my head, a thoughtful look in my eyes and a semi relaxed feeling swept through my body and I knew I wouldn't feel relaxed until my little man was safe and being treated for his injuries. Putting a confident expression on my face and a strong note to my matured voice, I spoke in a heavy whisper, "Alright we're gonna run through plan filth, I trust you remember what to do?"

This time it was Ezra's turn to nod as he tensed for moving and I saw him wince in pain as he tried to adjust his body to help him stand, or at least take some of his weight of my shoulders when I picked him up for moving. Pretending as though I didn't see his reaction to pain so I wouldn't hurt his fragile ego, I wordlessly pulled him up and threw his arm over my shoulder and he groaned as I accidentally bumped his sore body a little too hard and we both flinched when a spark of electricity seemed to run over the both of us as our bodies continued to touch.

I was staring deep into Z's eyes, looking at them like I used to around seven years ago. It had been so long, too long since I had last seen him with my one good eye, heard his silly jokes or corny laugh, or even participated in a prank that always worked. As I was staring I saw an expression of desire cross his face, one that I surely mirrored on my own face, and my cheeks reddened when I saw him lean towards me.

Ezra continued to do so until his soft lips were on my own, placing a gentle kiss as he whispered his thanks and pulled back slowly, but not before flashing me a dazzling smile that contrasted his pale face and I gave him a dizzying "man-eater" smile of my own. We looked at each other for a moment before getting into character, Ezra an injured sick little brother to me, a scared orphaned big sister who would do anything to help her brother.

The plan was simple, get to the door as fast as you can without being noticed. Originally thought of using an old entrance to the house that I used when I was running from some bucketheads, but one look at Ezra and I knew that he wouldn't be able to crawl through my small makeshift tunnel once at the hidden entrance nor would he get to the secret entrance in the first place. Looking at the almost non-existent sun and using the small fires and torches some of the market men had produced I once more adjusted Ezra on my shoulder and walked slowly out of the safety of the shadows.

"Slow and steady Z slow and steady." I whispered quietly at Ezra who gave a small nod but otherwise pretended as if I hadn't said a word, exactly like he was supposed to do. "Piece of cake this is a piece of cake." I said to the two of us as we slipped unnoticed between two patrolmen who didn't even know we were there. We were about three quarters of the way there when things started to go a little south.

For one thing, most of the Troopers were well behind us except for one pair of patrolmen walking around some buildings where we needed to get too, and it probably didn't help that I broke one of my biggest rules and made eye contact with one of the bucketheads. Twice. And two, I could suddenly feel Ezra slowly shifting his weight onto me because he couldn't hold himself for too much longer and I knew his injuries were starting to affect him.

"Z quick update on your status." I needed to know who he was feeling so I would be prepared if he suddenly collapsed or another emergency were to happen. I quickly wiped the sweat beads forming on my forehead with the collar of my tattered shirt and quickly looked up and saw that we were so close to safety that I could see the groves in my metal door from bad experiences with rival gangs.

"Not so good, about to drop in t-minus 25 if we don't find shelter quickly." He was speaking like this in case someone was eavesdropping, maybe I don't know someone like a Storm Trooper? That did happen us to before, but that was for another time and another day. Ezra had told me all I needed to know, he said if I didn't et in that house in twenty-five seconds he was going to pass out and I would have a huge mess on my hands. Turning towards my door I calculated that if I just picked him up and carried him quickly that I might be able to make it, but I wasn't sure when that patrol was coming back around and I weird feeling in my gut told me to stay put.

I was about to abort the mission until I looked at Ezra's pained miserable face and I ignored all internal warnings, I picked him up and made a wild break for it to the comfort of our old safe house. Just as my hand touched the metal door and put my lock code in to open the secured house, a deep voice that could only belong to one person spoke for the first time in a long time, and I felt Ezra stiffen which alerted me to the understanding that he hadn't heard this person in long time either. I shuddered involuntarily as an object was pressed onto my back, and I slowly pivoted my feet with Ezra carefully placed so that I as standing protectively in front of him and stared tight into the eyes of an old enemy.

**Alright that's it for now, I wont post the next chapter unless I get at least five reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews guys, as promised here is the next chapter! I know its a little late but my computer restarted itself before I could save it, I just love how technology updates on its own :) This chapter isn't as long as the previous two but there is some details I think some of you will enjoy :)**

**-cmams3515**

_Sabine POV_

I chanted the words in my head, determined to kee running in whatever direction this mysterious girl was directing us too, and as long as it would help the newest member of the Ghost, I didn't really care. _Left, right, left, right, left, right. _I repeatedly spoke this to myself to keep up with Kanan and the human after endless twists and turns and jumping on rooftops I felt myself tiring, unlike Kanan and the girl who seemed to be doing much better then me. Not wanting to be the slacker of the group I pushed myself harder, speeding up the commands in my head to match what I was really doing so I wouldn't slow myself down mentally and then so physically.

_Left, right, left, right, left, right._

Turning my head slightly and squinting my eyes as a ray of sunlight peeked through the t-shaped visor of my helmet, I looked worriedly down at the boy Kanan was effortlessly holding in his arms, the limp body of a boy who couldn't stop talking to save his life dead silent in the arms of his Jedi Master. I was confused and curious as to what Ezra had said in his few seconds of consciousness, he whispered with a sense of awe and certainty a name, Max. _How could he even be sure, I can barely see her and I didn't just get jumped by a gang. _As soon as the thoughts passed my mind, I immediately felt bad, it wasn't like Ezra had wanted to get beat up and I definitely wasn't his choice to get so hurt in such an important time of the mission. But as I ran through the scenes of the aftermath, I never saw Ezra more sure of what he said except when I cleaned the hologram of him and his parents wen he was a kid and gave it to him for his birthday.

_Left, right, left, right, left right._

Turning my attention back to the rigorous free running, I tried to get a good look at our human savior from not only that gang but Storm Troopers who always seemed to show up at the worst times like the one we just barely escaped. The girl seemed to be a little taller then me and her features were startling in contrast to the trashy Lothal alleys we were passing, and I realized with a start Ezra also reminded me of this with his bright blue eyes and navy hair, and when got a quick look at her hard features she seemed to glare at me with her silver eyes as if to try and penetrate my Mando helmet. A black and dark purple leather jacket with a faded insignia on the right sleeve was thrown over what I assumed to be a long sleeve shirt that was attached to the hood she threw over her head because I felt like it would be uncomfortable without one, but that was my preference and I could tell from Ezra's surprised expressions when it came to clothes that you didn't exactly get much of an option, and if this girl was one of Ezra's friends I had a feeling she grew up like he did. She wore what used to be the color black but had faded into a dark grey due to use tight fit pants that seemed kind of hard to move freely in but she seemed fine in and black dark purple combat boots that looked like they had seen better days but I was in no position to judge because my Mando armor need a little touch up as well.

_Left, right, left, right, left, right._

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Kanan or the girl stop short, and I tried to stop and only barely succeeded, earning myself a wary glance from Kanan and luckily the girl didn't notice or care of my mess up, and for some reason I was glad she didn't see. Hoping down from an old rooftop onto an even older one a few feet down but not enough to be on the ground, Kanan lowered Ezra onto the ground and I walked off to make sure that no one was following us, not because I didn't believe that this girl could lose the threat but because I was scared of what I would see when studying Ezra's wounds. I was making my way towards the side of the building when I heard conversation break out, and thankfully it didn't seem like it was a fight but just curiosity from Kanan's perspective.

"Thank you mysterious person, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Kanan asked hesitantly and I knew he was afraid to find out but I wasn't sure why. "My name is Kanan and this is Sabine, we and a few other work together to make sure whatever the Empire plans on doing on Lothal, it won't be easy. We've been given plenty of names, pirates, mobsters, gangs and the one I like the most, rebels."

When I was younger, I was one of the best Mandos to read body language and emotion, and even though she was very well guarded on her face and posture, I did recognize a string of emotions fly through her eyes, pain, sorrow, sympathy, determination, awe, and thoughtfulness, and in a few seconds her eyes returned to there original emotionless state. I knew she was hiding secrets, maybe even big secrets that could involve us, but now was not the time. I started to return to patrol until I heard her speak, and her voice was stead yet I could see lines on her face forming a frown that cut through a deep scar on the left side of her face.

"And him, what is his name?"

When Kanan spoke this time, I could clearly tell that she was feeling very emotional to what he said, she even asked him to repeat himself even though I was certain she had heard him the first time. At the sound of Ezra's name he stirred slightly and Kanan went to calm him down and I saw the girl we still didn't know the name if turn towards the sun, her knees wobbling ever so slightly and her posture so tense I was sure she would snap like a rubber band if I went up and tapped her on the shoulder, so instead of confronting her about her odd situation I pretended not to notice and continued my patrol.

_Left, right, left, right, left, right._

As I took watch over the poor class of citizens of Lothal, I kept glancing at Ezra to make sure he was alright. That kid had only been in our lives for a few months, and I didn't know how anyone ese, except maybe Hera and Kanan, but I really did love the kid. Even when he flirted with me I just ignored and teased him, but maybe I should've flirted back or at least not made fun of him for it. All I wanted to do was talk to Ezra and tell him how I really felt, and maybe I would do it now while he was sleeping so it would be easier, I'm sure Kanan wouldn't mind and we still didn't know who this person was standing on the other side of the building doing exactly what I was doing. I turned toward Ezra to confess my secrets and for the second time that day I was in lala land while another conversation was going on without me, but this time I caught the important part and I quickly turned back around, swallowing what I was going to say and refusing to look at the newcomer, Max. Remembering a distant memory of Ezra talking about his past was rare, but this one stuck out in my mind because it spiked emotions I didn't know I felt towards the kid, and I hadn't felt jealous in a long time. I knew that Ezra loved Max, and looking at Max it was hard to believe that she didn't harbor feelings toward him as well, and for once in my life I was afraid that I wasn't good enough, well actually I felt this way at the cadet academy but that didn't work out too well for me and I didn't want any relationship with Ezra or the crew of the Ghost to end like that.

Forgetting my troubled thoughts I tried to focus on the situation at hand and how we would all get home safe and sound, even Max because I was pretty sure Ezra wouldn't be able to leave his old friend behind after he realized who she was, and I shivered when I came to that thought, and I shook my head wildly to get rid of those wild thoughts.

_Left, right, left, right, left, right. _I thought to myself to keep my head away from my dangerous thoughts. _Left, right, left, right, left, right..._

**Hope you like it, same deal, five reviews for the next chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, ready to get back into writing so lets see how this goes :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any Star Wars Rebels characters, but I do own Max :)**

* * *

_Max POV_

Looking into the harsh eyes of an ally turned enemy, I shielded Ezra with my body and lifted my chin up high, putting a defiant expression on my face. Standing before me was Thomas, with such a cruel look in his eye that it was hard not to shy away from its intensity, but if Ezra and I were going to make it out of this alive, I needed to stay strong.

"Max. I see you have been living under our noses this whole time." Thomas said timidly, and judging by the way he was standing he was truthful in the fact that he really didn't know where I had been for these past years without the gang.

"Yes," I spoke in a monotone voice devoid of any emotion, "I have been scrounging around the city looking for some supplies to keep my small home manageable, without the help of the Crooked Shadow's."

Behind me Ezra groaned, leaning against the wall of the door to my safe house behind us, Kanan and Sabine just beyond the door to help their fellow rebel, not knowing the trouble the two Lothal kids ran into. Still staring at Thomas's face I thought I saw shock in his light grey eyes, his now shaggy midnight black hair tangled underneath the hood he still wore, but I was still able to see his piercing gaze underneath. The leader of the Crooked Shadow's quickly regained his aggressive composure, and before I could ready myself for any sign of an oncoming threat, he lifted his left hand and stuck up his scarred index and middle finger, quickly rotating them in a circle above his head. I narrowed my eyes, and quickly got into a defensive stance to protect Ezra, and he slowly reached into his pocket of his black hooded trench coat and pulled out a wicked looking curved knife, rotating it slowly, baiting me into attack first.

I knew I couldn't leave Z unguarded, so I shoved Ezra roughly to the ground, and turned just in time, with a hidden knife of my own in my hand, to deflect Thomas's curved knife that he threw with precise accuracy, aimed right at the spot Ezra was standing a few moments ago. Turning quickly towards my home, I roughly banged on the doors, hoping Kanan and Sabine were close enough to hear it and come investigate.

Before being able to check on Z, Thomas quickly lunged at him, and knowing I would jump in to intercept him, he stopped suddenly and changed direction faster then I could comprehend. With my momentum going forward, Thomas let out a quick left hook that hit right into my bad eye, and I was unable to stop the hiss of pain that escaped my mouth. Recovering quickly, I ran at him full speed and as I saw him feint to the right to keep in my blind side, I used my speed and strength to vault over him, landing directly behind his back, and with a powerful sweep of my leg, took his out underneath him.

Quickly jumping on my advantage, I sat on his chest, putting all my weight onto his body, and placed his curved weapon that had ended so many lives similar to the way it was placed now on his neck, ready to slit it in a moment's notice.

Thomas laughed haughtily, staring at me as I seeing me for the first time, and in a way I guess he was since we haven't seen each other in so long. Movement in my peripheral vision showed Kanan gently picking up Z and moving towards the safe house, while Sabine stalked the two of us in the shadows, waiting to help if necessary. _At least the kid found people who were willing to save his sorry behind if he got into trouble, _I thought, glad he had finally found the family he deserved.

In my moment of distraction, Thomas suddenly bucked his back, and as I turned my attention back to him I was hit with his head, effectively knocking me off of him and stunning me for a dew moments. Thomas used this opportunity to grab his knife, and Sabine stepped out of the shadows to aid me and take this monster down.

Sabine entered the light, gave me a slight nod, and took out her blaster pistols as I slid my knife out of its holder. As the three of us stared each other down, Thomas stared at me with a bored expression on his face, a sickening sly smile on his face that was successfully baiting me into attacking him recklessly.

"You're done Thomas! You're outnumbered. You lose."

Thomas laughed at this and relaxed his stance, but Sabine and I stayed on our tense positions. Suddenly my old friend glared at me with such an intensity that I flinched, but luckily my hood dark purple hood fell over my head when Thomas knocked me back earlier, and I hoped he didn't see my reaction.

"Oh little Max, you don't know anything about me anymore."

Out of nowhere, a figure in a military suit somersaulted over Thomas's head from the building in front of him, effectively cutting him off from Sabine and I. The figure was dressed in a black and gray suit, with a red insignia on his chest that I failed to recognize, finished with an unique helmet that I had to admit looked pretty cool.

"You have no idea what I control now Max!" Thomas shouted at me as he started backing up into an alleyway behind him, and I took a step forward to follow when the warrior in black stepped towards me in an attempt to block me. He laughed again, and shouted words that I knew he would die trying to make them the truth.

"I told that punk if I saw him again I would end him, and since you're trying to help him, I guess you and your friend over here are going down with the ship."

Tommy turned around into the alley and disappeared, and I screamed at him, my voice shaking with rage. "Get back here and fight me Thomas! I know you're afraid!"

Soft snickering could be heard if I listened closely to where Thomas had left, and my body tensed to run after him when a strong grip shocked me into submission, and I looked into the t-shaped visor of Sabine's mask.

"Looks like we've got another problem here Max. I know you want to get that guy and make Lothal safe for Ezra, but the best thing we can do right now is figure out what this weirdo is doing and get back to helping Kanan with Ezra."

"Yeah I know Sabine," I said dejectedly, "but knowing Thomas, he'll stick by his word and do whatever it takes to end Ezra and I, and now we've pulled you and Kanan into our problems."

"It's alright Max, we're rebels not tree-huggers, we've gotten out of sticky situations before and we'll do it again, and having you on our side is a nice bonus." I could hear the smile in her voice, her confidence in her crew shining like a beacon, and I knew that we would get out of this if we worked together.

"You're right Sabi-"

"Enough chitchat." Hummed a deep voice behind the pitch black helmet. The helmet shifted so that the man's face was in our sights, and I hissed in shock. Standing before us was a man with gray skin and haunting gold-yellow eyes, and a smile with vicious teeth that showed no humor. "Thomas has ordered me to kill you, so kill you I shall do." As he finished his last word, he reached onto his belt and pulled out a circular object, and with a slight wave, a red lightsaber pushed through the empty hole, filling it with a crimson laser. I shook my head at myself, finally realizing the insignia was for the empire, but how could Thomas get control of Inquisitors?

Quick as lightning, the man threw his saber at us, and we dove out of the way at the last second. Sabine took cover behind an upturned cart, while I hid in a buildings shadow, waiting for a good opportunity. Using the force, the Inquisitor grabbed his lightsaber and made his way over to Sabine. Sprinting as fast as I could, I quickly jumped upon the evil man's back trying to give Sabine enough time to shoot him, but the position I was in made the angle impossible for Sabine.

"Quick Sabine! Toss a grenade!"

Without hesitation, she threw the grenade towards us, heading in what seemed like slow motion. In the blink of an eye, I pulled my knife out of my holder and forced it into his shoulder, and a he shouted in pain he threw me off of him using the force, and I didn't fight it as that was the plan. The grenade landed in front of him as soon as I hit the building behind me, and when the smoke cleared I shakily got to my feet, turning my head in every direction to get a look at the Inquisitor who vanished into thin air.

"He's gone. Don't know where he went but at least we can finally go help Ezra."

"Yea, let's go help him now." Sabine and I walked back into my compound after going through my security measures, and by the time the next storm trooper patrol came by the only evidence of a fight was a drop of the Inquisitor's blood that stained the Lothal ground.

* * *

**Alright I'm back! Enjoy this piece, it's around midnight so I'm pretty tired but happy to continue the story! If anyone has any suggestions just leave it in a review or pm, love to hear your feedback :)**

**-cmams3515**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I'm really sorry about the long breaks in between! I am so busy with school, sports, and work that I barely have time to keep up with my story. I went back to reread it and I'm trying my best to update, hopefully this chapter helps!**

* * *

**Kanan POV**

"Well by the looks of this place, it's not just a safe house for the girl. Maybe this is one of numerous locations, but it seems to me like she lives here full time."

"I don't know Kanan, this place is pretty dusty, and she could seriously use a paint job in this place. Living here must get pretty boring."

"Well Sabine, you know perfectly well that beggars can't be choosers. I don't think she really stays here often, maybe this is just her main hideout or something."

Nodding to each other, we decided to search the safe house to get to know this mysterious Max. Looking around the small home of the young girl, everything seemed to be in a natural order of chaos. Objects of no importance were strewn around the dark quarters with no pattern, as if they were thrown down in a rush. Strolling through the tight room, that seemed to be the place she would relax in, I walked into an even smaller space that was clearly open for cooking, and looking to the right I saw a closed door. Opening it slowly, not wanting to be snooping but being curious about the girl who seemed to know Ezra, I opened the door to a small room with a bed propped next to the far wall, a short dresser for clothes, and a cracked mirror on the opposite side of the door.

"Hey Kanan, where do you think medical supplies would be in this place? I can't seem to find anything amongst all this stuff." Sabine spoke timidly, searching the living room for anything that could help us.

"I'm not sure Sabine, just look around while I scope out the place, I want to make sure we can trust this girl."

Sabine turned to me, her blasters out of their hostlers as she snooped around for supplies. "Kanan, I think we can trust her. I mean why would she even help us if she wasn't on out side. You heard her and Ezra, it sounds like the two of them know each other. I think that she'll do anything to make sure the kid is gonna be okay, especially since they have history together."

"I don't know Sabine, Ezra is pretty out of it right now. Maybe he was mistaken when he thought he recognized her. We could be walking into another trap."

Sabine walked over to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and spoke softly, "Well I think she's trustworthy, look at this place. All of these objects, they're trophies of her survival. She's a female version of Ezra, so that mean's she isn't gonna trust us at first just like he did."

I nodded my head, knowing Sabine was right. Looking more closely at her bedroom, I saw that the stuff in here were better kept. Not everything was nice and pretty, but it was obvious they held meaning to her. Bloody helmets, scuffed up armor, small paintings in the corner, ripped articles of clothing. Sabine was right, everything in here was something that she held dear, and even though it wasn't a lot, they did resemble trophies in their own way.

"Hey Sabine, this place looks a lot like Ezra's tower when we first met him. Things thrown around that seem like trash to me but important to him, maybe they picked up those habits together."

"They were homeless orphans for an important time in their life, objects that seem meaningless to you and I probably are important to them."

"Yeah you're right, but let's get back to finding medical supplies to help Ezra. You move closer to the door in case we hear any noise outside so we can get them inside quickly."

"Kanan, see if you can get in touch with Hera. We're going to need her and the Ghost, and we haven't made contact in a while so she's probably freaking out." said Sabine.

"On it Sabine." Reaching for the com in my pocket, I flicked it on and attempted to reach our pilot. "Spectre 2 this is Spectre 1, do you copy?" After repeating the statement once more with no answer I began to worry. "Hera do you copy?" I asked forcefully, waiting to her a response.

"Kanan I'm here. Chopper and I were fixing a leak on the Ghost and didn't hear the com. Is everything going alright?" When will you be back?"

I sighed in relief, eager to get back to Hera and our version of normalcy. "Yeah we're okay Hera, we've hit a lot of bumps but it looks like things are starting to even out Prep the med bay for us when we get back, and be prepared for a quick getaway, I have a feeling we're gonna need one. We'll see you soon."

"Okay Kanan, be safe out there."

"We will."

Almost right after I said it, we both heard a keypad being used and the password being accepted, but the door never opened. Looking over at Sabine, we pulled our blaster pistols out and walked over to the door. Standing with our guards up, we heard a slam against the door and a groan, and I quickly threw open the door to see Ezra against the wall of the safe house and Max kneeling over a man in a black coat, a sharp knife held over his throat.

"Sabine, help out Max. I'll get Ezra inside and see if I can get him cleaned up."

"Got it Spectre 1."

Running towards Ezra, I gently scooped him into my arms, his dirty face falling into my chest as his arms and legs began to swing with my momentum. Racing towards the safe house, I used the force to unlock the door, not being able to free my hands from Ezra's body. Putting him onto a table Sabine and I had seen in the tight living room, I carefully laid the kid's body and went to find the medical supplies we were looking for.

* * *

**Okay so now everyone's POV is basically in the same point, so now we can get more into the story! If you have any ideas just review and share I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
